The invention relates to a clutch disk for a friction clutch, in particular of a motor vehicle.
A clutch disk for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE-A-34 42 717, in which a load damper designed for load running as well as an idling damper designed for idle running is arranged on a hub which is concentric to an axis of rotation. The load damper comprises two lateral disks which are rigidly connected to one another and form the input part of the load damper as well as a hub disk as output part which is coupled non-rotatably but with predetermined rotational clearance to the hub via external teeth of the hub. The hub disk is torsionally elastically coupled to the lateral disks which are rotatable relative to the hub via springs designed for load running. The idling damper is arranged axially between one of the lateral disks and the hub disk of the load damper and, in turn, comprises a hub disk resting non-rotatably on the hub as well as, axially on both sides of the hub disk, two lateral disks which are coupled to one another and to the load hub disk and are torsionally elastically coupled to the idling hub disk by springs. Separate friction devices designed for the respective operating range are allocated to both the load damper and the idling damper. The load friction device comprises a friction disk which co-operates with the springs of the idling damper and is arranged axially between the idling hub disk and the lateral disk, consisting of plastics material and resting on the load hub disk, of the idling damper. Between the idling hub disk and the other lateral disk of the idling damper there is arranged a friction disk on which the load friction disk is non-rotatably axially supported via axially bent lugs. A first spring for producing the frictional force is provided axially between the idling damper and the lateral disk of the load damper adjacent thereto, and a second spring is arranged axially between the load friction disk and the plastics lateral disk of the idling damper. The idling damper comprises a plurality of springs which are arranged in apertures of different sizes so that they act in succession.